At Midnight
by Currentlyunknownbyu
Summary: When Marinette's best friend Alya starts dating Nino, Adrien's best friend, she and Adrien become their third wheel. Since both of their friends are so involved in their relationship the two start to spend more time together. In other news, Ladybug and Chat Noir may discover where the akumas go after they've been purified.
1. chapter 1

Another akuma was purified after another long day for Ladybug. Her counterpart, Marinette, had been too busy with homework to notice another akumitized victim terrorizing Paris. Sometimes she was sick and tired of keeping up with her responsibilities as Ladybug. Admittedly, if it wasn't for her kwami, Tikki, she wouldn't be caught up in this superhero business. Instead, she would be staying up late, finishing her homework, but now she gets to stay up even later to finish it.

After the little butterfly flew away she heard an overly happy voice say a pun. She wasn't paying attention because her thoughts were consumed by all of her responsibilities as Ladybug and Marinette. She just wanted some rest.

"My Lady, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but I'm feline you aren't listening."

"Sorry Chat, I'm just thinking about school and well...life in general."

"You must be thinking too much my lady because you would've said something along the lines of,' oh chat you're so not punny,' then our miraculouses conveniently beep signaling that our precious time together is over until the next akuma attack."

"Wow Chat, ummm, that was an unnecessary explanation. Are you okay?"

"I'll admit I get what you're saying. School is too much."

"Let's just say our miraculouses conveniently beeped and we part ways," Ladybug giggled, "See ya."

Ladybug was about to swing off, but a group of white butterflies caught her attention.

All of them together formed a huge cloud that glittered under the moonlight. It was absolutely breathtaking. They both gasped at the scene.

Slowly, they returned to their senses when their miraculouses beeped.

Ladybug and Chat Noir wanted to follow the group of purified akumas regardless of the beeping. The problem is that they are not allowed to know each other's civilian forms.

"This is a shame. I really want to know where they're going. I always thought they returned to Hawkmoth or something," Chat stated.

"Me too. Maybe we'll see them again," Ladybug sighed.

"How about one of us follows once our transformations go and see what we can discover."

"I'm not. Too much homework, remember?"

"Right, right. Well, I guess I'll use my claw-some senses to find where they're going." Chat laughed a little at his own joke. Ladybug always wondered if he was the same way in his real life. Was he the class clown with the lame jokes?

"Technically, if you're back to your normal self then you couldn't be claw-some because I would think you don't have any as a human."

Chat was a caught off guard, but he retorted,

"How would you know if I didn't have claws in my real life? Answer: you don't."

"Oh you silly kitty I'm just teasing. If that's the case I think I would know who you are because not many people have claws like yours."

"It'd be quite the mew-ment then, because then our identities would be revealed."

"Whatever fantasies make you happy kitty. Now I've got to bug out. See ya."

And with her farewell Ladybug swung across the city of love to her humble bakery: her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers!!! I just want to say thank you if you're reading this. I mainly keep this story up to date through Wattpad, but I decided to publish here to because why not¿

Disclaimer: I'm not the genius that came up with the TV show, unfortunately.

While Ladybug glided away by swinging her yoyo around street lamps and buildings Chat turned back into Adrien.

She's so purrfect, Adrien thought. He loved his Bugaboo from the beginning, which was odd for him because he never really felt like anyone was there for him. His dad was always too busy for him and his mother left a while ago. He felt so alone. Plagg, his annoying yet lovable kwami, kept him company. However, he believed that Ladybug was without a doubt a great person. She's not only brave and courageous like a hero should be, she is kind and smart. She's so thoughtful and understanding. Adrien wished he could be more like her.

He almost forgot about the pack of purified akumas while he was standing on the street. They flew around the corner, so Adrien began following them.

He lightly jogged to keep up. In retrospect, he wished he had some cheese for Plagg. That way he could transform back and hide in the darkness. As Adrien he could never hide. All of his fans were so intrusive, especially Chloe. Even one girl could never talk to him like a normal person...

He was losing focus. The akumas started flying towards the zoo. "Plagg claws out!"

"I'm tired and we defeated the akuma. My poor little body needs cheese," he exasperated.

Adrien shook his head,"Seriously- Plagg, Claws out!"

Once he transformed he jumped over the fence and continued following the akumas. They all flew through a vent on the ground near a large tarp, covering a new exhibit. Chat Noir went under the tarp for a closer look.

An eerie blue light lit up the space. The akumas seemed to dance around and into the light. It was breathtaking. He stood there for a couple minutes until the light went out and the akumas disappeared into thin air. Strange, Chat Noir thought. Nothing happened after. He left the tarp, hopped back over the fence, and went back home. Although it was home the huge, lonely mansion, was far from what Adrien imagined home should feel like.

He climbed through the window just as his transformation was wearing off.

"Do you have any Camembert?" Plagg whined.

"In the desk drawer," Adrien pointed towards his tricked out desk with not one or even two, but three computer monitors. The kwami flew hurriedly inside.

Adrien layed back on his bed and sleep came over him slowly. He always wondered what happened to the purified akumas. Are they free from Hawkmoth once Ladybug purifies them? Do they fly back to him since they're his? Can the same one be used more than once? If Hawkmoth didn't have anymore akumas then would his super hero gig end?

He never liked to think that far ahead in the future. For now, all Adrien needs to do is focus on school and fighting beside his Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or make the real rules for this story.

Marinette was late again. She got up thirty minutes before school started and it took fifteen minutes to get there if she hurried. She was so late she didn't have time to put her hair up in pigtails.

"I like the new look, it suits you," said her overly supportive kwami, Tikki.

"Looking like a mess suits me indeed," Marinette sighed. She loves being Ladybug and being herself, but she's never had the chance to relax. Of course school will make my chances of relaxing diminish, Marinette thought, yay me.

At least she had Alya and the prospect of getting the opportunity to see Adrien. Whenever Marinette thought of Adrien her stomach fluttered with nerves. Why couldn't she act normal around him and use her confident Ladybug attitude? She was too madly in love with him. He not only has the model looks, but Marinette can tell he's a kind person. He's so nice to all of their classmates including Chloe. Sometimes Marinette felt that she could be nicer. There were times when her emotions got control over her and hurt others feelings. She could think back to people who got akumatized because of something she did and she always did her best to make it right after saving the akumatized victim.

In recent events things did not end so well with Lila, who got akumatized because Marinette, as Ladybug, hurt her feelings. She feels so guilty and knows that if she can't get Lila to look at Ladybug in a better light then she has a chance to be akumatized again. At the time, Marionette's jealousy took over her actions because of how much she wanted Adrien to be her's. If only she could say more than a few words to him at a time. Lately they've been able to make casual conversation at school, with the help of Alya of course.

"I'm gonna be so late Tikki!" Marinette cried out to her kwami.

Tikki quickly flew into Marinette's purse before Marinette ran out of the room without her.

When Marinette walked into school she spotted Adrien talking to his friend Nino. Ever since Ladybug shoved Nino and Alya in a cage their relationship seemed to progress. This progression meant that they, including Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, have become a friend group. Even though Marinette still has trouble talking to Adrien she can now be in his presence, which is all that truly matters.

"What up girl?"

Marinette looked up to see Alya right beside her. "C'mon," Alya said as she grabbed Marinette's wrist and walked her over to Adrien and Nino. They had a few minutes before class to hang out. Once they made it over Alya was talking to Nino about a recent update she made on her Ladyblog. Marinette looked over at Adrien and caught him starring at her, which made her instantly blush. Adrien also had a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"How are you?" Adrien prompted.

"I-I'm doing fine. And you?" Marinette slightly stammered.

"Honestly, I'm tired. School is too much work and my dad has me scheduled to do yet another photo shoot."

"I-I can't imagine how difficult it must be to be so good-looking, no I mean, it must be so difficult being so good at making looks, you know?" Marinette struggled to say the right words that didn't make her seem like all of his other admiring fans. The problem was that she was the biggest fan.

"I don't want to complain too much," he humbly stated.

Marinette couldn't think of anything else to say and lucky for her the bell rang before she could make a bigger fool out of herself.

Alya and Nino were still talking as they walked to class, which left her and Adrien to follow behind.

Adrien liked that his best friend was so happy, but it was hard not getting to spend as much time hanging out like they used to. It put him in an awkward situation, along with Marinette. He wondered if she felt the same about her friendship with Alya. Well it doesn't hurt to try to get to know Marinette. It seems like because of their friends they both get to be the third wheel, so might as well make the best of it.

When they all made it to class they sat in their usual seats.

"So you want to hear about my latest update on my Ladyblog?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Yeah, sure." Marinette loved that her supportive friend cared so much about Ladybug and she wanted to make sure her friend didn't figure out she was Ladybug.

"I ran a poll to see if people want Ladybug and Chat Noir to date and an astounding 98% said yes. What do you think?"

Marionette felt shocked," Ummm I think since they work together that doing something like that could risk their partnership. Don't you think so too?"

"Love is Love is Love, Marinette. I think they're meant to be together."

Marinette tried to think this over. Did she love Chat Noir? She knows he tries to flirt with her, but it's all part of their silly banter.

Before Marinette could think more about the consequences in dating Chat, class started and she decided to stay focused. It's important that she keeps her grades up for personal reasons. It's not like Ladybug will always be their for her. She'll need a job, want a family of her own. There'll be a time when old age means she'll have to pass it on to someone else, but for now the present is here and the future is there.


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch everything seemed calm. The akumatized villain the day before happened to just be a regular citizen upset by the fact that the store ran out of Camembert cheese and went on a rampage. Marinette didn't realize someone could get so worked up over stinky cheese and even though things went back to normal after the fight she couldn't forget that God awful scent.

Usually school let out for lunch and today she was going with Alya, Nino, and Adrien to a local sandwich shop. They all walked together to the restaurant. Adrien and Marinette were trailing behind Alya and Nino.

"Did Alya show you her update on the blog?" he asked.

"Yeahhh, umm it was interesting," she didn't know if she wanted to say anything else.

"Well I think Ladybug is too good for Chat Noir. She's so amazing and sometimes it seems like no one thinks too much about Chat Noir. It's more like he's her sidekick than an equal, you know?"

Marinette took a minute to think about what Adrien said. It can't be true. Chat Noir is not a sidekick. Paris wouldn't be safe if they didn't work together.

"I think you're wrong. Chat Noir may be a silly cat, but without him Ladybug would have a hard time working on her own. Without their partnership Paris would've been done for a long time ago." Marinette hoped this was a good response.

Adrien felt reassured by Marinette's kind words about Chat Noir, his counterpart. He also noticed that she didn't act weird when she said that. She sounded genuine.

"Ha a 'silly cat?' "

Marinette blushed," I met him a couple times."

"I remember I asked you about that a while ago and you kind of wigged out on me," Adrien gave her a soft, reassuring smile, despite the fact that he pointed out her awkward tendencies.

"I'm sorry. I can be socially awkward and clumsy at the worst times," Marinette almost felt small, but tried to shrug the whole thing off like it wasn't a big deal. She was just being her normal self around Adrien, she couldn't help herself. He was so gorgeous and nice.

As they finally approached the restaurant their friends realized they were there. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt," Alya wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette," but we're here. Let's get a booth."

Alya and Nino sat next to each other and Marinette and Adrien sat next to each other across from them.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Adrien asked turned towards Marinette and whispered so Alya and Nino wouldn't hear.

"Ummm no no, uh it's just that, umm I'm weird that's all."

"You're probably not as weird as you think you are," he smiled," Besides I'm pretty weird too."

"Yes you are pretty, no I mean, yeah whatever you said," Marinette tried to cover up.

Adrien actually blushed a little. Just when he opened his mouth to speak they heard screaming outside.

Thank God I can escape this humiliation, Marinette thought, despite being a sound of distress.

"Uhh, I'm going out to make a phone call," Adrien said. He made a fast paced walk out the door. Marinette wondered why he would just walk away like that after someone outside screamed.

But then she said," Ahh I've got to go to the restroom guys."

Alya and Nino looked confused, but there was no time to explain. Marinette went to the restroom and prayed there was a window or something.

Lucky for her a small blurred window was big enough for her to fit through.

She made sure the restroom was clear and shouted," Tikki spots on!"

After Marinette turned into Ladybug she busted out of the window and into an ally. She heard another scream and ran to find the akumatized victim hurting Parisians in the streets.

This akuma happened to be Marinette's science teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev. Her glasses became goggles, which gave her laser vision. That's where the akuma must be, Ladybug believed.

"Well hello m'lady. It seems like things are heating up out here. Amiright?"

"That's it! We need to get her to simmer down! Great work kitty." Chat noir grinned at his lady wondering how she was so smart .

They looked up to see the akuma approach them.

"I am Vision and you will give me your miraculouses or else you'll suffer from my gaze."

"Geez I feel that even when she isn't Vision," Chat Noir joked.

Ladybug looked at him curiously," What are you talking about?"

Chat got flustered," Uhh nothing. I said 'geez what's the plan to defeat Vision?' "

Ladybug decided to let this one slide and looked around.

Vision took a couple of shots at them with her laser vision, but Ladybug and Chat Noir easily deflected the lasers by spinning their weapons to create shields. Whenever she hit people with her lasers the heat only singed their clothes off, which was really disturbing to say the least.

Ladybug decided now was the right time to use her power

"Lucky Charm!" A big hose appeared in her hand.

"Hose that gonna help?" Chat laughed at his own pun. Ladybug looked around, her senses highlighted a fire hydrant and Chat Noir's hand.

"Chat use your cataclysm to open that fire hydrant"

"Gladly m'Lady," he smirked. "Cataclysm!"

His power came to life in his hand and he touched the opening of the fire hydrant. Ladybug quickly attached the hose. Once the hose was secured on the hydrant she pointed it at Vision, who was too busy using her powers against the citizens of Paris. The water caught her off guard and she was blinded by the water. While the villain floundered on the ground, Ladybug took her glasses and smashed them underneath her foot. The akuma emerged and Ladybug swiftly purified the little butterfly.


	5. Chapter 5

After the super duo took care of Vision and everything went back to normal they fist bumped.

"Pound it!"

Her miraculous beeped.

"I've got to bug out. I'll see you around Chat Noir."

He was quiet and not looking at her, but past her. Ladybug turned around and saw the group of purified akumas again. When she heard her earrings beep for the second time she stopped and turned back to Chat. His miraculous just went off too.

"Before you go m'Lady you should know that I followed the akumas when we saw them the first time. They lead me to the zoo and disappeared in the new exhibit."

"That's strange, maybe we can meet up tonight by the Eiffel Tower and see if they come out again."

"I'd love to do that LB," he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it. Silly Chat and his flirting, Ladybug shook her head.

"See ya silly kitty," and she swung her yoyo to the nearest lamppost to get away before her identity was compromised.

Marinette went back the restaurant. She had to think for a moment since she left through the window she could get back through as Ladybug and quickly detransform in a stall. Once she was back to herself Tikki flew out of her earrings and landed in her hands.

"Don't worry Tikki. I saw some cookies at the counter. I'll buy some on the way out."

"Sounds good Marinette," Tikki gleefully stated.

Marinette gently placed Tikki in her bag and inconspicuously walked out of the restroom.She noticed Adrien was still missing, but Nino and Alya finished eating.

"Girl what took you so long? Did you fall in?" Her friend usually made jokes about her clumsiness, but Marinette would rather be considered the clumsiest person in the world than be honest.

"Umm... There was no toilet paper and then I couldn't get enough soap to come out of pump, not to mention the lack of paper towels." Hopefully, and usually, excuses like these were the kind Alya never questioned since it was a typical Marinette thing.

"Whatever girl, I've got awesome news," she said," I got footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir together at the end. He kissed her hand and if that doesn't say meant to be then I don't know what does."

Seriously? Marinette thought. Why does she always go to the extreme. Chat always makes silly gestures like that, which doesn't prove they're in love. He just flirts with her and that's it. She wonders how Chat would act if he really was in love with her. Would he be like her when she's around Adrien? Is she really in love with Adrien? That may be going to a whole other extreme. She certainly couldn't deny that she liked the idea of being with him, or accurately, in love with the idea. However, saying she was in love with him is pointless since he's never going to reciprocate her feelings.

Adrien strolled back in from the restroom and just in time to hear Alya's proclamation. It's kind of ridiculous to assume he and Ladybug are in a relationship based on things he's always done such as the gentlemanly kiss on the hand and casual banter, but if he was officially in a relationship with Ladybug he'd hold her and kiss her and love her with all of his being. Hopefully one day Ladybug will see that there's meaning to his gestures for her and reciprocate.

"Wouldn't Chat Noir actually kiss her if they were in a relationship?" he asked as he sat back down.

Marinette blushed at the thought. Kissing Chat? She could never. He was her partner.

Marinette came back from her thoughts as Alya said, "I guess so, but the point is that even if they aren't in a relationship yet they will be. All the signs are there, they just need a little push."

Adrien considered what Alya said, "So do you think Chat Noir needs to step up his game?"

He hoped he wasn't being too obvious with his questions, he'll play it off as being a huge fan, which technically isn't a lie because he can be a fan of himself.

Marinette couldn't believe this conversation, at all.

"Chat Noir has game?" she sassily asked. Adrien was caught off guard. He's never heard Marinette speak this way. "Wha..."

Alya cut him off by answering his question and Marinette's in one fell swoop, "Of course he has game. He's always giving Ladybug cute gestures. And no, I don't think he needs to 'step-up' because sometimes going overboard may not appeal to the beholder, ya feel?"

Nino said, "Right on."

Alya nudged him affectionately," Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if you stepped up your game every once in a while."

"What do you even mean?"

"Whenever I playback some of my old videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir he always addresses her with cute nicknames."

They're annoying nicknames, Marinette thought, how could they possibly be described as 'cute'?

Adrien was glad someone appreciated his efforts as Chat Noir to woo Ladybug, but as Adrien he sort of wanted to let out a laugh for his friend. We can't all be as smooth as Chat Noir.

Nino looked confused," So 'babe' or 'bae' doesn't cut it?"

She shook her head," More like 'dude' isn't a term of endearment."

Marinette wanted this to end," Shouldn't we be heading back to school soon?"

Alya shrugged," I guess so." Nino paid for his and Alya's meal. Adrien almost paid for Marinette's out of the kindness and perhaps mutual third-wheeling, but she kept blushing profusely saying that he didn't need to do that.

As they all walked back they feel into what was becoming their usual stride; Alya and Nino walked ahead and Adrien and Marinette trailed behind. Now that Adrien had Marinette alone there was a question he wanted to ask her.

"So how come you asked if Chat Noir had game?"

Marinette's eyes went wide. Why was he asking this? Why did he care?

"Umm I just sort of don't see Chat like everyone else does I guess. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a good guy. I'm just not sure if his feelings for Ladybug are genuine. I mean, he even flirted with me once, so I wonder if he's just a flirt, maybe, umm yeah."

Adrien persisted," You really think he's just a flirt? Maybe he's just hiding behind silly pick-up lines and cute nicknames so he can avoid telling the truth about how he feels."

She pondered his words for a moment. How come he seems to know so much about Chat Noir? Maybe he's a bigger fan than Marinette could begin to assume.

"You must really be a big fan of Chat's," she stated with a slight smirk.

He brought his arm up to impulsively to scratch the back of his head," Uh yeah, Chat Noir is cool. I think Ladybug is amazing though. She's so brave and confident and smart and..." He trailed off when he looked back at Marinette. She stopped walking, frozen in place. It never occurred to her that Adrien thought so highly of her, or well, Ladybug.

"Marinette?"

She slowly looked up at him, "Yes? Uhhh sorry I umm I saw a... I saw a butterfly."

He wanted to ask if it was white and if there was more than one, but that would be a dead give away. No one has that amount of knowledge. Adrien shrugged," Ah that's cool. Anyways, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

And with that the third wheeling pair caught up with their friends ahead and made it to a snooze fest called class right on time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note (and update don't you worry)**

Hey readers!

I thought I'd make a quick Author's note to explain my plans for this story. Also, I wanted to give you guys an idea of who I am, yet everything else like my identity will remain currently unknown by you ?

Ok, so I'm a busy college gal just trying to figure my life out. Truthfully, I don't have to figure it all out, but you know what I mean, maybe (never assume).

For this story, I have an idea of where I want it to go, I just may not update on a weekly basis. I'll probably try to update at least once a month and if I'm feeling really inspired I may update twice in a month! I'll definitely have more time to write over the summer and most certainly plan to whether it's this story or my multitude of others.

Anyways, if you like the story or have thoughts on it that you would like to share please comment and vote.

Thank you to those who are reading, I really appreciate that I'm getting any sort of attention for my writing.

Happy Reading! 3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once school let out the four friends walked out together. As they were making their way down the stairs to the courtyard a voice that could kill your ears yelled, "Adrikins!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien sighed, inwardly of course. "Hey Chloe," is all he could muster. He started to understand why people didn't like her. She's always nice to him, but he didn't care for how she treated others, especially Marinette. He admired how Marinette could stand up to Chloe sometimes. He could use some of that courage right about now.

"You want to come over to The Grand Paris Hotel, you know where I live a luxurious life? You could do my homework, or I mean WE could do our homework."

"Sorry Chloe, I've got a shoot today, maybe another time."

Chloe's face held a slight look of disappointment, "Ok, but as long as you come by soon." And with that she walked off with her friend Sabrina trailing closely behind.

Alya shook her head," How come she has to mention where she lives all the time as if we could possibly forget?"

Marinette giggled," Maybe she has to remind herself so she won't forget."

Immediately, she regretted making such a mean joke and didn't want to stoop to Chloe's level.

"Well, I mean, she just wants the attention, it's uhhh..."

Everyone, even Adrien, snickered at her joke.

Nino said," Aww dude that was a sick burn. I didn't know you had it in you Mari."

Alya nodded," Yeah, what the heck. That was so bad, but hilarious."

Adrien frowned a little, realizing he probably shouldn't have laughed. "I think she just overcompensates sometimes."

"Anyway," Alya wanted to change the subject, more for Marinette's sake because she obviously regreted saying such a thing," Do you guys want to get some pastries from the Dupin-Cheng's Bakery?"

"With you, always," Nino said. Alya smiled.

"Well, it's conviently on my way home, so why not?" Marinette was on a roll with off-hand jokes today. Maybe her Ladybug-like banter was showing.

Adrien frowned," I can't. My bodyguard is waiting." They were on the stairs outside of school by this point and he pointed to the silver car he's always chaffered in.

"Alright, we'll see ya dude," Nino waved as his friend walked away. Adrien looked back and waved as he got into the car. When the car drove out of sight, the remaining three walked towards Marinette's home.

They enjoyed freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and did some homework until Nino and Alya needed to get home for dinner.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette enjoyed the rest of her evening on her roof-top balcony. Soon, she would need to transform into Ladybug to patrol with Chat. Luckily, she finished her homework on time for once. Now she could fully focus on the upcoming task at hand: where are those purified akumas going?

As she was looking out over Paris, Tikki floated next to her and spoke, "Maybe once we figure out where the akumas are going we'll find Hawkmoth, so we must be very careful tonight."

Marinette thought she figured out who Hawkmoth was a while ago. She believed he was Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's dad. However, he got akumatized, which lead Marinette to believe that she might've been wrong.

"You're right Tikki. I think Chat and I should just follow closely behind. Once we know where the purified akumas go we'll figure out a plan later."

In the distance, she saw a familiar figure in a black clad suit using his baton to pole vault between buildings. He was probably on his way to their usual meeting place. Marinette didn't realize Chat goes by her house whenever they meet to patrol, typically she leaves on time. At that moment, she realized that like most mornings before school, she was late.

"Hide Tikki. I think he's coming over. Shoot, I'm late and he's coming gahhh."

"Hello. It's Marinette, right? You helped me defeat Evilillustrator," he perched on the railing after landing swiftly.

"Yes, I remember. Um if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" She started to get nervous, thinking she might've sounded rude, "Not that I'm not pleasantly surprised to see a super hero on my balcony."

He grinned, "Well I just happened to be going by and saw you."

She grinned back, "Just so happens huh?"

She definitely felt like being in a teasing mood. He didn't expect her tone to sound flirty, therefore, he got a little flustered.

Maybe she was seeing things, but it looked like a light blush creeped out from under the black-clad superhero's mask. He tried to shrug it off, "Well I, um, I'm just waiting for M'Lady. Have you by chance seen her swing by?"

Marinette chuckled at his slight stuttering of words. It kind of made her happy that she gave someone the effect that she feels around Adrien. But Chat Noir probably doesn't like her the way she likes Adrien. He's just a flirt anyways, perhaps he's a little flustered because Marinette inadvertently made him feel awkward with her sly question.

She shakes her head, "I think I would have noticed if I saw a famous superhero making her way around the city with a magical yo-yo. You know of all weapons who would have thought a yo-yo could get the job done."

She had always wondered this since a yo-yo is pretty random. Such existential questions may remain unanswered it seems.

Chat quirked up at the random remark, "I never really questioned it. I didn't really question anything when I had the opportunity to become a hero." He looks down at his miraculous, reminiscent of his first meeting with Plagg. He was so excited about his new life that he transformed without a second thought.

Never mind the memories. He's on a mission. The reason he's a hero is because evil is out there. Such an evil can exist in the most beautiful things. The butterflies are their answer to finding Hawkmoth, he just knows it. He needs to focus now more then ever before (because in all honesty he tends to lose focus with a certain red suited lady around).

"Well thanks I guess. I better get going and find her," He was about to use his staff to pogo off the balcony, but Marinette apparently had more to say. He didn't mind, he just hoped his Lady wasn't waiting up for him.

"Special mission?" she asked, a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes. Seeing this side of Marinette is unnerving. What the heck could she possibly be hinting at?

He couldn't help but smile at such an odd question, even though technically that is the reason for their meeting. "A cat never lets the cat out of the bag, especially because we lack opposable thumbs to save our fellow felines." And with that he jumped off the balcony out of sight and way out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

That silly kitty, Marinette thought as she watched him fly into the night. Tikki came out from hiding when he was surely out of sight. Marinette was still watching and began to shift into what Tikki deemed the 'daydreaming position.' Marinette typically leaned both arms against a table, or on the balcony railing, and would prop both elbows up and lean her head against her hands with her head tilted slightly. The kwami usually saw her miraculous welder in this position when she though of Adrien. To say she might be thinking of Adrien as Chat Noir left could be possible since Tikki knew Marinette's crush was borderline obsessive, but this wasn't exactly the 'daydreaming position.' Instead of using both hands to lean on Marinette looked more relaxed just leaning against one hand while the other dangled over the railing. This could mean a couple things and Tikki, like the helpful kwami she is, would investigate so Marinette wouldn't bottle up her feelings.

"You were quite friendly with Chat Noir," she points out.

Marinette slowly moves out of her 'daydreaming position' by bringing the hand she was leaning on down to grip the railing.

"I'm always friendly with Chat Noir. I can't be too annoyed as myself because that's my job as his partner."

Tikki became confused, "Your job is to be annoyed?" She almost felt exasperated, "After all the akumas we've fought you think that's the job?"

Marinette shook her head and giggled, "No Tikki, I meant that as partners I can't afford to lead Chat Noir on. I know he likes me, but It's best to think about how annoying he is instead of the way our banter brightens my day."

A small moment of silence passed. Tikki mulled over this tidbit of information. This is all quite a contradiction to what she originally believed. Through the transformation, Tikki and Marinette become one, hence Tikki knows what happens while Marinette is Ladybug. She's witnessed multiple interactions between Chat Noir and Ladybug. Marinette always seemed annoyed by the cat's humor, especially his puns. He also tended to be a bit clumsy. It was quite odd how as a superhero Marinette rarely had clumsy incidents. Regardless of the duos shared conversations and moments throughout akuma fights there was a small part of Tikki that knew the partners were meant to be together. She just stayed patient, waiting for Marinette to start opening her eyes.

"That's cute," Tikki giggled.

Marinette quirked her head to the side, "Cute?"

Tikki continued to giggle, a little too much for a centuries old being but it couldn't be helped with the knowledge she had, "That bantering with Chat makes your day."

A blush creeped onto the teen's cheeks. She let out a small cough, "Um…"

She needed time to regain her composure, she disliked when her kwami pointed out words she said absentmindedly.

Tikki pressed on, "Marinette, it's good that Chat has his ways of making you happy. It's always best to see the good in people and to not focus on the bad. I think in all people there's a balance of good and bad qualities. There are some moments when one quality may outweigh the others, but there's always some good. That's the part you must find."

Tikki gave Marinette a reassuring smile, "And in Chat's case you know his intentions are good."

Marinette couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little bit. Tikki's little speech caught her off guard. She wondered where these words of wisdom came from sometimes despite knowing her kwami was some centuries old. Tikki had a way of giving the best and most necessary advice, but this felt different since it was about Chat. Chat involved complications that seemed like too much for anyone to sort out. Marinette didn't realize things were ever complicated until now.

"Well," she wishes she could think a bit more, "I never thought bad of Chat Noir. I know he's a good person."

Tikki nodded, "Always remember that then, even if his puns are catastrophic."

Immediately Marinette's hands swiftly cupped her face, "You did not just say that."

Of all the reasons to laugh during the last couple of centuries Tikki never giggled so much, "I think it might've been the purrfect moment to say that."

Marinette could not stand this one bit, "Let's just go meet up with that cat already."

Tikki was in tears from laughing so hard but stopped long enough to respond, "Ready to pounce?"

The teen groaned, "You know I'm starting to think your advice is unvalidated now."

Tikki tried wiping her eyes with her stick-like arms, "I shouldn't receive such a pun-ishment."

This whole conversation was getting worse with each passing minute.

She shook her head and decided to end this all by saying, "Tikki transform me!"

Marinette loves the feeling of a transformation. In a way, it was like an out-of-body experience. She felt as though she could see the swirl of ladybugs touch every part of her. When she opened her eyes, adrenaline immediately took over, helping her swing into action and to be ready no matter her surroundings.

As soon as the transformation finished she swung into action, knowing that she was keeping her partner waiting too long.

While swinging above the streets of Paris she couldn't help but fall in love with her hometown even more. There's no other place in the world she'd rather be, and she always feels honored to protect her city.

She reached the Eiffel Tower, their usual meet-up spot for patrols, in record time. Chat didn't seem to notice her, which was odd. He usually readily greeted her with either a bow or an energetic wave and smile. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. _What does he think about?_ Marinette wondered. The super duo never spoke much about their personal lives. Such topics were off the table to conceal their identities.

Tonight, she would have some fun. It was already late, she figured she wouldn't get more than 4 hours of sleep at this rate.

She pulled off the classic 'reach around and tap a shoulder' trick. Chat felt a hard poke on his shoulder. He immediately looked to see no one there, then turned to the other side. His Lady covered up her mouth as she giggled. This is new, his Lady rarely messed around and went along with his antics.

Her midnight blue hair was slightly tousled, probably from her journey to their meet-up spot. The way her eyes scrunched up from laughing made him adore her more. And her bright smile did more than lit up a room, she brightened his world.

"Kitty, you should've seen your face," she said once she found some composure and regained lost breath, "I've never seen you look so confused."

A small smile found his way to his lips. There was no way he could frown around her unless it was to make her laugh.

"You got me M'Lady. You always got me."

Ladybug could not fully decipher the tone of such vague words. It felt like they meant more than the possible blatant meaning.

She turned away when a blush began to sink into her cheeks. Why did this bother her? Chat always flirts with her, but this feels different.

"Anyways," she turned back slightly, avoiding his eyes, "Let's focus on our 'special mission.'

At first, she didn't realize the slight slip-up. Thankfully, Chat didn't notice.

"Whatever my Lady wishes," he winked- the cat was back to himself, "We either need to go back to where the chase left off at the zoo or follow an akuma after we purify it from an attack."

"Who knows when the next akuma attack will be. Either way we'll have to be patient and follow discreetly." She pondered for a moment before realizing, "We should probably go back to the zoo and see. If we follow after an akuma attack it's likely we both would use our powers and not have time to follow the akuma before we change back."

He nodded, "You're always so smart Bugaboo."

She finds that she is back to herself when she reaches up to pinch his nose, "Silly kitty- I'm the brains of this operation."

He wiggled his nose out of her grasp, "I'll never deny that statement, but c'mon. I've had good ideas before."

Alright, she'll bite, "Such as?"

He thinks for a few moments too long.

"Well?"

He shrugs, "My puns are some of my best work. They're my greatest contribution and you know it." Now he's smirking. God, she wants to make it disappear.

"You know, you're rubbing off on my kwami and I don't appreciate it."

A small chuckle escapes his lips, "That's because they're so pawesome."

He continues to laugh at his own joke while she just scolds him, "If this partnership was contractual I would've torn it up a long time ago."

Chat brings a hand up to his chest, acting like he's in pain, "M'lady, you don't mean that, besides, I bake the law around here."

Now she was confused, "What the-?"

"Mostly torts though."

.

.

.

"I'm ready to move on to the next chapter of our lives now so this can stop."

"M'Lady, that's no good deed to end a chapter without a real conclusion."

.

.

.

"Alright let's get a move on with the plan," she got up from where she was seated beside Chat and swung her yo-yo into the dark.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's summertime and I low-key miss school. But I have time to try to write more and get over my current fanfic obsession… don't ask.

Anyways, I'll try to update more and write more so I can follow through with those updates (wow great plan).

Comment if you'd like, vote/give me likes if you'd like.

Happy Summer!


End file.
